


Cute Thaurens One Shot

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	Cute Thaurens One Shot

You know… Thomas really was interested in this guy. He was beautiful, with his long curly hair, sparkling green eyes, and, oh, don’t even get him started on the freckles. Of course, he loved him for more than his looks. He was a sweet guy when he wanted to be and a deadly one when he had to be. There was just one problem…

“I’m sorry, I have to go..”

“Again…”

“I know.. I’m sorry… I’ll make it up to you. We can hang out at your place next time.”

The problem was… That was what he always said. Next time always ended with a promise of a next time. This wouldn’t have been a problem if there was some kind of explanation.

“My boss is giving me some extra projects. I’m sorry.”

That would’ve worked, but Thomas knew that John was a freelance painter. Still, he let him leave.

Of course, it happened again during their next date. And it looked like John’s ride wasn’t coming for him, so Thomas drove him home.

“Thank you so much, I really owe you one for this.”

“Wait.. Before you go, how about an explanation?”

John frowned and sat back in his seat. “What do you mean?..”

“Do you not like me or something? Are you not interested in me?”

He shook his head and held Thomas’ hand. “I do like you.. I really do.”

“Then why do you always leave me on dates like this?..”

John sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s not you, okay? I just… I don’t want to tell you because I like you. Every guy I’ve dated has left me because of it.”

“Well, I’m not them, so why don’t you just tell me?”

“It’s because you’re not them… You’re so much better…”

Thomas frowned and sighed, taking John’s hand in his own and kissing it softly. “John, please tell me. I don’t want to lose you either, but you have to talk to me.”

“Alright.. Come inside…” He got out of the car and walked up to the house, Thomas following him and holding his hand. “Just don’t get mad in here. If you’re going to be upset, wait until later.”

Thomas nodded and watched as John opened the door.

“Alex, I’m home!”

A short Caribbean boy walked into the room holding a small child. “Thank god. She’s been begging for you for hours. Is that Thomas?”

John smiled shyly and nodded. “Yep..”

Thomas waved, wondering if this was it, if Join already had a boyfriend. Or, rather, a husband.

The other passed the girl over to John as she stared at Thomas curiously, then walked to the door and left.

“So.. Is he what you’ve been so worried about?..”

“What? Alex?! Oh, no, no, no. He’s just a friend. It’s because of her…” He lifted the small child towards Thomas and he instinctively reached out and took her from his arms.

“Her? That’s it?”

The small girl smiled shyly. “Hi..”

“Introduce yourself, Franky.”

“I’m Franky.. I’m three.”

“She’s my daughter…”

Thomas smiled softly. “She’s precious. Those other guys are missing out.”

John’s eyes went wide and he smiled a bit.

“So…”

“I’m not breaking up with you for this. She’s adorable.”

Francis giggled and reached for her father, who took her back.

“Maybe we should have our next date here?” John suggested, Thomas smiling and nodding in response.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
